Brand New Day
by kikakakika
Summary: Shinichi loves many things about Kaito. One of them is his boyfriend ability to turn his frown into smile just by being himself, established relationship. Fluffy oneshot.


**Brand New Day**

It is a beautiful day. The weather is nice, the sun shines brightly and not a single cloud is seen on the sky. People contently walk around busy road in the lovely morning. Not a single case, not even a ridiculous missing thing case, is bothering Shinichi that day. It is a peaceful and beautiful day.

But here Shinichi is, sitting alone in a local café in the middle of busy Tokyo. He is absolutely annoyed at the moment, because his boyfriend decides to be late on their date, again.

Someone is running at the table, sits abruptly. The boy is still gasping for breath while he tries to fix his appearance at the same time.

"Sorry I am late."

Shinichi put on his best I-am-annoyed-don't-talk-to-me face. Still not moving his gaze from the table, he fidgets with the cup of his coffee.

"Kiku holds me up after school today. Said he need my help to clean up the mess in the lab cause someone who gets the clean up duty today didn't show up."

"How could he was late at the time like this?" Shinichi grumbles softly, "Don't tell me he forgets what day today is."

"I can't hear you lovely."

Shinichi turn a sour face at the magician.

"You are mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not really."

"Great. Now, let's have lunch and then we can go to that awesome Tropical Land!"

Shinichi sighed.

—x—x—x—

"I want to ride roller coaster Kaito!"

Shinichi see Kaito pale visibly, he smirks.

"Eh, don't you want to play that shooting game? Or maybe we should get cotton candy first,"

"Come on, the queue isn't that long anyway. They said the roller coaster in this park is great!"

Shinichi hides his laugh when he sees the magician try desperately to get away from roller coaster. He grabs Kaito's hand and drags his frowning boyfriend to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please,"

"Here you go, is your friend okay? He doesn't look good."

Shinichi grins, "Nah, he is okay, thanks!"

He pulls the magician to the roller coaster. They hand their tickets, sit down and put on the seat belt.

"If somehow, I fall from this roller coaster, Shin-chan isn't allowed to have another boyfriend."

Shinichi rolls his eyes, "Come on, you big baby. Nothing bad is going to happen, this thing is safe!"

Kaito says nothing. He pouts and moving around his seat restlessly.

"Why are you so afraid of roller coaster anyway? I am pretty sure it got nothing to do with height"

"When I was a kid, I played hide-and-seek with Aoko-chan. It was my turn to hide so I ran around the house and hide in dad's car trunk. Little did I know that he was going somewhere with the car."

"And then what happened?"

"Dad started the car when I was still trapped the trunk. It was dark, narrow, and shake too much. Until now, I can't stand driving in a bumpy road much, let alone a roller coaster." Kaito finishes his story with a sigh, "Wait a minute, this roller coaster starts moving?"

Kaito squeezes Shinichi's hand and start screaming.

—x—x—x—

Shinichi sit on the bench that littering around Tropical Land. He waves at his lover, who just walked out from the toilet and looking drained. Kaito walks to him and carelessly sits beside Shinichi.

"Feeling better?"

"Yep, just lost my lunch and I am pretty sure I don't look that good tough."

Shinichi hands Kaito a bottle of water, "Drink this, it'll help."

"Thanks."

Shinichi relaxing beside Kaito and put his casually put his hands behind his head. Suddenly he turns to his boyfriend with a mischievous look on his face.

"So, the great Kaito Kuroba is afraid of something beside fish huh"

Kaito puts the bottle cap back, "Childhood trauma you know." He turns a serious face to Shinichi, "And god forbids if you don't have another thing to tease me."

"Please, teasing you is fun" Shinichi laughs, "And your annoyed face is adorable."

Kaito lets out a dry laugh, "You are still not allowed to use this against me"

"What will you do anyway; give me some scary little fish?"

"Nah, I'll make you cross dress all day long and you can't do anything about it." Kaito grins when he sees the boy beside him mumble under his breath at the threat, "And now I think we should get some cotton candy."

—x—x—x—

Shinichi loves many things about Kaito. One of them is his boyfriend ability to turn his frown into smile just by being himself.

Like now,

The heat that surrounds Tropical Land that afternoon seems to have no effect on Kaito's excitement. He is happily dragging the detective all around the amusement park and makes Shinichi tries many kinds of games.

"Look Shinichi, It's a haunted house!"

"You are not seriously wanted to try that game, are you?"

Kaito just grins at the detective and pulls Shinichi and stand in the queue.

"What is the point of scaring yourself by go to the haunted house?" Shinichi moodily asks.

"Please, I'm hardly a sacredly cat. Want to know the real reason why I want to go to the haunted house very much?"

Shinichi smirks, "If it has something to do with wanting to make me scared and clings to your arm out of fear, then no, I don't want to know."

"Nope, but the idea of Shin-chan clings cutely to my arm is definitely desirable tough."

Shinichi rolls his eyes "So, reason?"

"I want to know your reaction to artificial, fake ghost."

A surprised look, "That is your silly reason?"

"Yup, the last time we had a movie night, you watched two hours long of The Ring with less expression than a brick. Obviously you are not afraid of horror movie. Maybe you'll get scared of this one."

"You do know that I will not get scared with a haunted house right."

"We will never know unless we try, and I'm still hoping you will get scared and cling to my arm"

Kaito smiles cheekily and pulls his boyfriend to the ticket booth.

—x—x—x—

Shinichi walks into the haunted house with Kaito holding his hand loosely. He smiles when he hears the magician humming their favorite song, Vulnerable, softly under his breath.

"See, I am not afraid of some silly haunted house."

Kaito stop his humming and turns a serious gaze to Shinichi, "We'll see about that. By the way, is that a little girl on the couch? Look how scary she is!"

"Yeah, and she has damaged, scary, and bloody face. I am still not frightened"

Kaito stuck his tongue at Shinichi, "Boo, now I can't have you clings cutely to my-"

Kaito's attention caught by a miniature haunted house placed in a big box made of glass. He jogs to the miniature and chants excitedly to the detective.

"Look, a miniature of the building we're in right now!"

"It's that great huh, Ran told me about it last week."

"What did she say? And wow, this thing is awesome!" Kaito said while poking the glass box with his finger.

"She said Araide found a miniature haunted house inside the real haunted on their date last week."

"I bet she clings to Araide's arm in fear when they were in this house." Kaito laughs heartily, "And I'm pretty sure there is water in this box, what kind of people put water inside a miniature's box?"

Shinichi chuckles, "Yep, she did tell me how scary Tropical Land's haunted house is. Ran also said that the miniature is also an-"

Suddenly a clown fish passes right in front of Kaito, who is still happily poking the glass box. Kaito pales and slowly moves back to Shinichi.

"It's a fish, oh god, it's a fishy fish."

Shinichi looks confused when his boyfriend start mumbling incoherently and trying to hides himself behind Shinichi's back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Fish! There is a frigging fish in that miniature!"

Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and start running toward the exit.

—x—x—x—

"Feeling better?"

Kaito nods, "Sorry for freaking out like that."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to you freaking out because of something fish-related anyway."

Kaito throws his boyfriend a sheepish smile, "Yeah, sorry about that too."

Shinichi smiles, "You are cute you know, all embarrassed and blushing like that."

"No, Shinichi is cute, Kaito is not. Kaito is handsome." Kaito sticks his tongue out.

Shinichi only laughs at the magician antics.

"Hey, it's already late, how about one last ride and then we go home?"

Shinichi's laughter died down, "Sure, what do you want to ride?"

"That's" Kaito points at a big Ferris wheel, "Big-O."

—x—x—x—

The day is almost over. The sun starts setting, leaving warm orange sunrays around the Ferris wheel. Many couples are seen all around the entertainment, enjoying one last ride before the dark fully envelop the amusement park.

Shinichi and Kaito are walking side by side, huddle closely and sharing warmth in the middle of cool afternoon. A smile adorning the shorter boy face when he see his boyfriend practically jump up and down, eager for chance at seeing Tokyo from height.

"Here we are, inside the infamous Ferris wheel of Tokyo, Big-O!"

Shinichi happily nods at Kaito's statement. He moves around beside his boyfriend, trying to make himself comfortable and have a good look on the window at the same time.

"Look at the window! I can see the roller coaster that we rode earlier today!"

Shinichi absent-mindedly rub his hands together, starts to get chilly when the Ferris wheel moving to the top. He teasingly said, "And I can see the haunted house."

Kaito mockingly pout, "Oh shush."

The detective only laughs at his boyfriend lack of creative comeback, "Thank you for today Kaito, I have a lot of fun."

Kaito looks surprised for a moment, but then his grin come back, "Thanks to you too lovely."

Shinichi leans on the seat, still absent-mindedly rubbing his hands together. Suddenly Kaito take Shinichi's hand and hold it close to his body and blow it softly.

"You should have told me if your hands are cold."

Kaito's words only add a lovely blush on the detective's adorable face. The magician stops blowing warm air on the freezing hand and start fidgets with Shinichi's fingers.

"I apologize for being late earlier today; I can tell I make you irritated this morning, sorry."

Shinichi looks a bit confused, "It's okay, and you are already forgiven way long before this."

Kaito smiles slightly, "There is another thing that I need to tell you." He kisses Shinichi's cheek, "Happy Birthday Shinichi."

* * *

title is taken from the song Brand New Day by Joshua Radin

review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
